Empire
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: Kyoko lives among the poors below the surface, while King Hiroshi rules among the rich on the surface. After a fight, she is taken to face the consequences. Taken to his attention, he finds something for her to do.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that i wrote because i was bored. I may not continue, but it depends on the commentary. HOWEVER, that does not mean you can leave bad commentary.

* * *

Empire

Prologue I

Taking place after a major war between the poor and the rich, the poor are forced to underground cities where there is barely sunlight. No crops can survive underground, so merchants who are middle class bring down food and water so people could survive. However, people have lost the ability to walk without the right amount of Vitamin D. People who attempt to escape to the surface suffer big consequences. The rich have a policy that no one, poor or middle class, could mix with the rich and pampered.

The poor were often kidnapped from their homes, used as slaves on the surface with no pay what so ever.

The underground city was known as the city of Nobles, with no particular ruler. No rich obnoxious man could gut up to the take the role. The city of Queens, however, is on the surface. It is ruled by a man named Hiroshi Hoshina, standing at the age of 18. He was a player, who only cared to satisfy his pleasure and the needs of the rich.

That's all about to change.

"Onee-chan!" shouted a girl, her feet running as fast as she could. She seemed in a hurry, her eyes showing nothing but panic and fear.

"Onee-chan!" She ran up the stairs and stormed in, startling a 15 year old girl who was busy polishing her knife.

"What do you want Yumiko? Can't you see—"

"Mr. Hamada is dying! He collasped while he was working!" She interrupted, tearing pouring down her cheeks. The girl stood shocked, the knife slipping between her fingers and hitting the ground. Her mouth stood agap, and her red hair was out of it's messy bun.

"Lets go. Now." She ordered, and she stood up, grabbed her knife and followed Yumiko to where Mr. Hamada was awaiting. They ran past buildings, people. As they arrived to the crowd, the girl and Yumiko managed to push past them to sit down beside Mr. Hamada, who was laying on the floor in pain.

"Mr. Hamada! Are you alright?" The girl asked, looking at Mr. Hamada frantically.

The man opened his eyes slowly, his skin looking pale and wrinkled. His palm met with her cheek that was stained with tears. "Mr. Hamada!"

"Hello Kyoko.." He whispered. The girl, known as Kyoko, stared at his fragile body that she protectively held in her arms, trying to hold back sobs. "How are you..?"

"Don't ask me that right now Mr. Hamada, i just want to know if you're alright.." She whispered, her fingers stroking his gray hair. Mr. Hamada was a great man, he sacrificed everything for everyone surrounding him. Not caring of his age, he still danced and played like if he were 20.

"Kyoko.. I think it is my time.." Tears escaped Kyoko's eyes at the thought of hearing the words escape his mouth.

"What were you doing Mr. Hamada...?" She asked, a sob exhaling her lips.

"I was working for a man... I was going to go to the surface today to work for him.." He whispered back. As he said those words, he took his last breath, closing his eyes, leaving Kyoko sobbing uncontrollably while clutching the lifeless body in her arms.

There was a few moments of silence, with nothing but Kyoko's sobs filling the city. Everyone knew Mr. Hamada, and he was the most generous man to ever live, but now he is gone. He was the only father figure she had since her father died in the war, and her mom died from paralyzation.

"Such a shame." She heard a deep voice say. She looked from Mr. Hamada's still body up to see a man in an elegant suit, brown hair in a neat comb over, and glasses. Her eyes were red from all the tears that left, but she saw the man smirk, walking past the crowd to her and the dead body. He knelt down and felt his neck, and wrist, tsking at the two times he heard no pulse. "He was going to be a good slave."

Kyoko stiffened. How could this man treat Mr. Hamada like this, even after his death? Her teeth gritted together, her eyes invisible under her bangs. "Shut the fuck up."

The man scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Kyoko looked over at the man to get a good view of his eyes. They were hazel, but she could see past that beautiful color to reveal a horrible shade of green. He was wearing contacts, she thought, but why were glasses? Her eyes narrowed, carefully looking at the glasses to see no reflection from the dimmed light what so ever.

"I said shut the fuck up. Baka." She mumbled again, standing up. The man backed away, looking at her deadly eyes. Her red hair was covering her left eye, making her look scarier than a hound in the night.

"You should watch your attitude young lady." He said, pushing his glasses back.

"You should learn how to give people respect, you asshole."

The man stepped back, staring at Kyoko with anger. Her eyes focused on his suit, black mixed with a bit of dark gray to make it look simple. But she could detect it. If she focused enough, she could find a dark secret to throw him off guard. She couldn't escape this without it.

Her eyes peered over to his waist, the shadows revealing an outline of a gun.

"What are you going to do with your gun? Kill us?" She whispered. The man's eyes widen as he stared at his waist and then back at her. Fear crossed his face.

She chuckled, flipping her hair. Sweat dropped on the sides of the man's face. She put a strand of her red hair behind her ear, revealing her icy blue orbs.

"You can't fool me.." She whispered, her lips forming a smirk.

She heard the cock of a gun and felt the hard metal press against the side of her head. "Game's over, poor."

She closed her eyes, her hands grasping her long red skirt. Inhale, Exhale, she thought.

Her eyes shot open and she grabbed the man's wrist, flipping the gun into her hands and shooting the man in the leg. He yelped, his eyes widen at the sight of blood and the poor holding the death machine in her palms.

The other man, grabbed Kyoko's waist and took the gun from her hands, making her gasp.

"Let me go!" She screamed. The man nodded at the other man, and he pressed his lips against a device. Soon other men arrived at grabbed Kyoko, pulling her away from Mr. Hamada's owner.

"Leave me alone!"

"It looks like we have to bring this poor to the king's attention. She has to suffer the consequences." He explained to the others. One of them grabbed her by the neck, raised his fist, and knocked her out, taking her to the carriage that was above the stairway.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! so how was the last chapter ? Well i haven't mentioned this to anyone before, but this story will be rated M. I'm basing this story off of how the rich and poor were back then. And during that time, The rich often took advantage of the poor slaves they had, like rape them.

This is sort of how this story is going to be like but however, this WILL NOT BE LIKE Fifty Shades of Grey. It will have a lot of _that, _but only because That's how the rich were back then.

Enjoy!

* * *

Empire

Prologue II

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a carriage. She felt her head and winced in pain. _Damn, my head hurts like hell. What happened?_

She looked over to the side to see two men riding in the carriage as well. One of them wore a red suit, brown tie, and blonde hair in a low ponytail. The other was Mr. Hamada's owner. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him; She was disgusted by him. Everything about him was fake.

She had two choices: to be kind, or to be the rude brat she was before. _I can't be kind to these assholes. Not after what they've done to Mr. Hamada. _

She noticed that the two men were conversing and did not know she was awake. _Where are they taking me? It doesn't seem like I'm underground anymore._

"So what do you think the king will do to this brat?" The man told his partner. He chuckled and lit a cigar, Smoke escaping the carriage.

"I don't know." She raised an eyebrow as the carriage came to a sudden halt. It was opened at the side to reveal a young boy at the age of 10. She was pushed out as the two other men walked out calmly.

"Bring this brat to the king's suite. We have to speak to him." One of the men said as he spit on her, making her flinch. The boy slowly nodded and grabbed Kyoko by the wrists, helped her up and took her upstairs. Kyoko took a look around.

the palace was huge; gold vases, white furniture, and original paintings. She saw a couple of girls the same age as her, running around in maiden outfits. She gagged at the scene.

They walked upstairs to the suit where the king awaited. They heard shuffling and banging.

"but King Hiroshi!" The voice shouted. It sounded like a girl. They walked in to see a woman the age of Kyoko, maybe older, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim figure.

"Matthew." She whispered softly. Kyoko's head remained down. She didn't want to see what they were going to do.

"Matthew, where the hell were you? Take this woman out of my room! You fucked her, so now you have to suffer the responsibilities of taking care of the damn kid!" The king yelled, making the man who was in front of Kyoko flinch. She looked up and noticed the bead of sweat running down his side. _Poor woman, she got pregnant. I hope i don't get pregnant at all._

She looked at the woman being dragged out by the king's men. Matthew stayed behind. The king sighed and poured some alcohol into his cup before looking at them with narrow eyes.

"Why are you still here Matthew? Go and take care of that _bitch! _" Kyoko's teeth clenched and she gulped.

"King, i'm afraid i have to bring this peasant to attention. She attempted to kill Yuri." So that was the name of the man she attempted to kill. She looked up at the two conversing as she stared out the window. Sun shined through the curtains and lit up the room, something that you rarely saw in Nobles.

"Who is this hag?" The king asked, taking another sip of his wine. Kyoko was dropped in front of the king's feet. She looked up and finally met the man who ruled the world. He was a bit older than her, had navy blue eyes, and shaggy red hair. She admitted, he was a bit handsome. But hatred suddenly crossed her mind. _He _was the one who created the underground city. He was the one put them underground.

"Say your name brat." She growled and stood up. She glared back at the two men. "I'm not a brat you horny basterd!"

"You brat i swear-"

"Enough!" The king yelled. Hiroshi looked over at the two men and staredat them. They slowly left the room, leaving Kyoko and the king to talk.

"So, your name?" He asked bluntly. She scoffed, crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting."

"i'm not going to tell you my name. Since when do you care about Poors like me?" She retorted. Looking away, she heard footsteps coming closer to her.

"When it's brought to my damn attention i care. This is my kingdom and i have to protect it from stupid ridiculous people like you. So your name?" He asked again. She sighed in defeat and looked over at him.

"Kyoko. Kyoko Yamada." She replied quietly. He smirked and turned her chin so she was facing him.

"Okay, Kyoko. Get naked. Now." He said. Her eyes widen as she tried to smack him, but her hand was held down. She couldn't believe he said that.

"No." She growled, her eyes looking into his emotionless orbs.

"Eiether that, or you'll get punished." He said with anticipation. She stiffened. She did not want to get punished. She had to get out of here.

"No." She repeated. He sighed and his hands left from her wrists to her waist. Her cheeks grew hot. They found the ends of her long skirt and slowly lowered them, making her shriek.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, her hands punching his chest. He chuckled and lowered and pulled them off, making tears starting to escape her eyes. She fell to the floor as she covered her body.

"if you don't want me to do it, do it yourself, hag. Angeline! Bring her a maid outfit. For now on she's my slave." He yelled, an evil smirk appearing on his lips. She looked up at him with fear as she slowly began to undress herself, the smirk on his lips growing wider.

"Now, put on the damn maid outfit." The other maid handed her the uniform and walked out as quickly as possible. Kyoko slowly put it on, making her sob even more. She could not show weakness, and yet she was showing it. The maid outfit was tight around her curves and butt, making her itch.

"Now go downstairs. The maids will get you to work. Did you seriously think you can escape me?" He asked. She got up and ran out, running downstairs to get far away from him as possible.


End file.
